


A Soul of Silver

by Varkrow



Category: Gintama, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Dadtoki, Does that mean, Gen, Gintoki is literally Shoyo's adopted son here, Grandpa!Shoyo?, I already mapped most of this out, I can't write BnHA, I don't know, Satou might play a bigger part than Midoriya in this, Young!Kagura, Young!Shinpachi, Zura will come a bit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varkrow/pseuds/Varkrow
Summary: A certain white haired permbrain is entering a well-known school called U.A. and is probably going to start some mayhem in an anime setting that isn't his own. Oh boy. I own neither of these series, by the way.





	1. Being Late on the First Day Really Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> You people would hardly BELIEVE how much I need a beta reader for this dookie work.

Sakata Gintoki wasn't even sure what this quirk was supposed to be. He had read comics of many heroes with really cool sounding quirks and skills that did something mighty awesome with their bodies, such as making it super huge, super loud, super strong, grow an extra limb, and so on. Quirks were supposed to be the superpower that makes a main character in a series unique!

So then, why was his only labeled as something so lame and crude like "Testicles" by the doctor?

Last time he checked, his own didn't become bigger (or smaller). It didn't grow vines or anything that could help with anything. He had no idea what his quirk did, but the name seemed to have nothing to do with it! So why? _Why?_

Well, I mean, on the bright side, he did just get accepted into a really well-thought of school called U.A., so maybe he shouldn't be too worried about his quirk's weird name.

Why did he get accepted despite not knowing how to activate his crudely named quirk, you may ask? Because he happened to also be the only adopted child and one of the few disciples of the great professional, Yoshida Shoyo. Shoyo also happened to be a teacher there, so he probably pulled a few strings to get him in. No better way to learn than to experience, right?

Now, the awkward part was going into the building. First year was the highest level he could get in with help from Shoyo, and it's not like he's that far an age for it either. At least, he believes so. Fifteen is a fair age for this, right? Not too old, hopefully not too young. Just like a highschool. Maybe.

Oh shoot, but that also means the other students will just be first years. He doesn't remember ever going to a big, not at home, school, but he's definitely heard bad things about first years. Like how they're babies. Wait, but wouldn't that mean he'd be considered a baby? And wait, isn't it technically the middle of the year? So he's that one cliché transfer student he's seen in manga now? A transfer who doesn't know his own stupid quirk? Does that make him no more than a fetus?

"Hey, are you a new student?"

Pushing his evergrowing weird thoughts away, he looks up to- Ah, no. Actually, he looked down to see a weird elf with purple balls on its head.

_'Is that supposed to be what my quirk does?'_

"Uh, yeah. Hasn't class started already though?" He muttered, finding it strange to talk to such a cartoonish-looking, definite-side character.

"Ah, that? Psh, school is just limitations to my own creativity." The grape stared dramatically into the distance.

_'Well, if that didn't sound like Zura.'_

"You're just late to your class, aren't you? Pfft, how lame," Gintoki snickered mockingly.

"Huh-hey, shut up! It's not like you're any better off, newbie!" The purple turkey shouted, "It's already two hours in!"

"Whatever. Shoyo took a long time with the meeting, so I have to go now. Bye, grape F*nta!" The permheaded protagonist dashed into the building ahead of the baffled goblin.

"... Eh? Shoyo?"

**ZZZZZZZZ**

"1-A... 1-A... 1 and an A- Ah, there it is."

Gintoki now stood in front of two freakishly tall doors that held the sign 1-A next to it. Seriously, is there somebody in here with a quirk that makes them this tall?!

Just before he was about to barge in, he hesitated with sudden reluctance.

"Oh, do I knock? Agh, I had come here, but now I suddenly don't feel ready to face a bunch of children. Ah tut tut, I really don't think-"

His process of chickening out was interrupted when an annoyed and tired sounding voice called through the door.

"Come in."

Gintoki quickly followed the order and walked inside to face a whole bunch of oddballs.

_'Is that guy's parents literally just a bird and a human? Ew. Did they * like that?'_

"We have ourselves a new transfer student that is the adopted son of a professional hero. Introduce yourself, perm brat," a long black haired man spoke.

"Huh? It was just you? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm the new transfer student,"

_'Holy crap, that sounds so cliché,'_

"Sakata Gintoki."

After a moment of silence, Aizawa scratched the back of his neck.

"You can just sit behind Midoriya over there, Sakata-kun," he said tiredly.

"The green haired one?" Gintoki pointed to him. After recieving a nod, he walked to the seat behind the one named Midoriya and sat.

Once he did, the curly (another one?) green haired boy spoke up.

"Uh- ah, Sakata-san, what kind of quirk do you have then?" The boy asked fairly timidly.

"Huh? My quirk? Hmm... I don't know." Gintoki casually scratched at his cheek.

The student behind him, a girl with a ponytail and a large… ponytail, stared at him incredulously.

"You don't know your own quirk, Sakata-san? How did you end up in the Hero Department, then?" The girl questioned.

"Aizawa-sensei did say he's the son of a pro, Yaoyorozu-san*..." Midoriya muttered. Gintoki shrugged.

"Yeah, Shoyo did tweak a few things here and there. Kept sayin' I had to go to a bigger school if I ever wanted better help with my quirk. Hell, I could probably even be quirkless for all I truly know."

_'Even though I keep being told I'm not.'_

"Oh, well, I see then." Midoriya and the girl, Yaoyorozu, both looked as though they wanted to say something more, but that's when the doors burst open.

"HEY, YOU PERMHEADED JERK! YOU TOOK MY SEAT!"

The three glanced to the doorway to see a certain grape head pointing an accusing finger at the silver haired student.

"Mineta-kun, Aizawa-sensei already assigned Sakata-san to that seat, kero..." a girl with wide eyes and long green hair spoke.

"Just sit behind Uraraka over there, brat. Class is resuming now." Aizawa slipped out of the yellow sleeping bag he pulled out of nowhere. Mineta glumly walked over to the other side's "caboose," and then shouted.

"THERE AREN'T EVEN ANY CHAIRS HERE, SENSEI!"

Ignoring the cry, Aizawa turned around and continued the talk of before.

Now, it was time to head to All Might's practical hero lesson.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

_'What a lazy author. Launching this forward in time. Doesn't even record the hours of torture before this! I had MATH, and then COMPUTER SCIENCE! Shoyo doesn't even have a computer back at the academy! But anyways, I think I've heard of this "All Might" from Shoyo. Yeah, the macho rabbit that I met, like, nine years ago,' Gintoki thought to himself._

"Ah, good afternoon, class! I see Sakata-kun has joined us today! In this lesson, we'll be using dummies to practice proper aim and precision, as you can surely see on the field. Also, so that those of you with long range quirks can be more flexible in battle, you guys shall be finding ways to use your quirks in close combat! Now then, any questions!?" All Might all but shouted out to the students.

Gintoki lazily rose his hand.

"Sensei, do you have a sword I can use?" He asked, completely ignoring the surprised and confused whispers among the others.

"A sword? I don't believe we have any, Sakata-kun," All Might spoke. But before he could finish that thought, a man with long light brown hair tapped Gintoki's shoulder from behind him.

"Here, Gintoki, but no real swords here." The man held out a wooden sword to the silver haired student.

"Ah, Shoyo-sensei!" Gintoki then nodded, accepting the sword, "Thanks, but how can a wooden sword cut?"

"Wait, this is the Shoyo-sensei you were talking about?! Like, Yoshida Shoyo whose quirk no one really knows?! And he's your adopted dad?!" A spiky redhead exclaimed, "That's super cool, bro!"

"Shoyo's quirk? But, I thought it was-" Gintoki was interrupted by his mentor putting a finger on his lips with a smile too menacing to be genuine.

"I believe Gintoki-kun also got his quirk results by the doctor just the other day. What did Sakamoto-san call it again?" Shoyo looked down at his disciple mock-curiously. Gintoki caught the aura and started sweating bullets.

"N-ne-nevermind then. I don't really know what Shoyo-sensei's quirk is either. Man, is it getting hotter out here or is it just me? Heh heh..."

Everybody wore matching awkward expressions at the whole spectacle, especially when Shoyo's smile was directed towards them.

"But yes, Kirishima-kun, my name is Yoshida Shoyo, but you kids can just call me Shoyo-sensei. I was requested here by the principal to help teach you all close combat skills along with All Might-sensei. As for your question, Gintoki," the brunet glanced back at the sweating permhead, "This sword doesn't need to cut easily to be strong, but will thrive in the hands of a strong wielder, so as you are good with swordsmanship, I'll trust that you can handle the responsibility."

"Uh, yes, sensei." Gintoki awkwardly held the sword right between the handle and the wooden blade.

"Hold on, how did you know my name, Shoyo-sensei?" The redhead, Kirishima, asked.

"There were records of you all in the teachers' lounge, so I researched about everybody before arriving. Like you, young lady," Shoyo turned to a girl with medium length brown hair, "You are student number five, Uraraka Ochako-san, correct? Your quirk allows you to manipulate the gravity of an object just by making physical contact. I believe your stats would probably make you a very skilled partner to an offense-based hero, at least from what I've read."

The girl's, Uraraka's, eyes were wide and sparkly.

"Woah, and you memorized everyone like that?! That's amazing, sir!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you. Now then, we shouldn't waste anymore time. All Might-sensei has told you all what we're doing today, yes?" Shoyo received a variety of "yes"s from the students, "Okay. So get to your individual stations please."

Gintoki had picked a dummy that was, unfortunately, next to two conversing students.

"Freaking hell, what's the big deal with this guy? Why the big damn whoop from him just remembering people like some f*cking creep?" A boy with spiky blond hair growled. The boy beside him (Kirishima, was it?) didn't look as spiteful.

"Bakugo, calm down. Shoyo-sensei's a pro hero, he's also a master swordsman! Of course people respect him. He's mighty powerful," the redhead said.

"Yeah, right! He looks like a damned pedo if I've ever seen one," the blond spat. His companion frowned.

"Dude, that's ru-" Kirishima's voice dropped to a whisper when he glanced over the other's shoulder to see the new student murderously glaring in their direction, "That's Sakata-kun's dad, you know."

"So? That asshole and his bas-"

"Oi."

The two turned to see Gintoki gripping his sword.

"Stop your blabbering, if your balls are so damn blue, go find some random hooker to play hooky with instead, blondie," the silver haired teen spoke lazily, despite his readied posture.

"What the hell did you-" Bakugo was interrupted by a loud noise and everybody turned in the middle of their training to see only an unconscious Gintoki's head above the ground with Shoyo behind him.

"You're a hundred years too early to say something like that, Gintoki," the man spoke wearing a smile, causing several onlookers to shudder.

Shoyo then moved his attention towards the two in front of him.

"Sorry about this one, but please do lower your voice, Bakugo-san, especially when talking about others," the brunet then directed his words to the others, "Pardon the noise, class, please continue."

Shoyo dragged Gintoki out and over to All Might, who jolted with the other's attention on him.

"I'll take him to Recovery Girl. Don't worry, he should be better quickly enough to train some, sensei," Shoyo smiled.

"Uh, yes," All Might then struck a nervous thumbs up, "Roger!"

Midoriya watched as Shoyo left with the back of Gintoki's collar in hand.

"... So that's Yoshida Shoyo-san... huh?"

**ZZZZZZZZ**

"There you are, dearie."

A pouting Gintoki and a smiling Shoyo was in front of an elderly lady after she had just healed the former with her, uh, interesting recovering quirk.

"Thank you very much, Shuzenji-san. I apologize for bothering you with this," said Shoyo, bowing slightly.

"It's fine, it's fine! This is my job, after all. Just please don't keep doing your silly affectionate gestures here or we probably won't get anywhere, Shoyo-sensei!" The woman chuckled.

_'Yeah, "affectionate,"'_ Gintoki thought sourly, but kept his mouth shut.

"Perhaps you're right. We'll be seeing you, Shuzenji-san!" Shoyo waved with Gintoki trailing behind him.

"Heh, those troublesome fellas."

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Shoyo and Gintoki arrived back at the field to a rather intense scene.

The blondie and the broccoli from earlier were having a seemingly one-sided argument.

Does this kind of thing always happen?

"DAMN IT, F*KING DEKU!" Bakugo screamed.

_'Deku?'_

"Hey now, you boys. Is there a problem here?" Shoyo intervened.

Bakugo and Midoriya stared at him for a moment, before the latter smiled somewhat nervously.

"Um, no, Shoyo-sensei. Kacchan's just... stressed out. Please don't worry about it," Midoriya said as Bakugo grunted and turned away, earning an odd stare from Gintoki.

_'Kacchan?'_

"... Alright then." Shoyo clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention (like it wasn't already all on him), "I'm sure All Might-sensei has instructed you on how to use your quirks in a different way, but now, would you know what to do if a villain with a quirk similar to Aizawa-sensei were to come along? How would you fight without your quirks?"

A blond student with a large tail rose his hand, "Um, sensei."

"Yes, Ojiro-san?"

"What about some of us with a mutant type quirk? Aizawa-sensei said he can't erase those kinds of quirks."

"Is that so? Very well. Pretend there was someone whom can only take advantage of mutant quirks when faced physically. Perhaps even nullify it. For such a situation, Principal Nezu-san and I decided it would be a good idea to teach you kids how to fight with nothing but your quirkless fists," Shoyo replied, "Ah, speaking of which, All Might-sensei, will you go and retrieve Aizawa-san? He'll be a necessary back-up for this."

"Of course!" All Might responded with his usual grandiose tone.

"Now then, anymore questions?"

"Shoyo-sensei," Gintoki raised his hand.

"What is it, Gintoki-kun?" Shoyo smiled.

"I've done this type of thing already at the academy, do I still hafta do it here?" The perm asked.

"Not this particular lesson, Gintoki, no. But I would certainly recommend practicing, since you guys will be sparring with Aizawa-sensei after," Shoyo answered.

"EH!? SERIOUSLY!?" The rest of the students exclaimed.

"Yes. It's good practice, isn't it?" Shoyo stared at the students as though he was confused on their outburst.

"Wha-wu-we can't face a pro yet, Sen-Sensei! We're still kids!" Mineta stuttered out.

Ignoring the whole thing, Gintoki continued, "Aizawa-sensei? I guess that should be fun. Do I get to practice my swordsmanship in the fight?"

"He's ignoring me!?"

"Hm, maybe next time. For now, we need to see what level everybody else is with their bare hands and feet. I've seen quirk users with quirks that can even make it so that extra mutated body parts fall limp and unusable, and I'm sure there will be times where you can't get to your sword or it breaks, so we should try to be prepared for anything, Gintoki," Shoyo responded.

"A warning to you brats, I won't be going that easy on any of you."

"Oh, Aizawa-sensei!" Kirishima spoke. There, at the entrance, in all his shaggy glory, stood their homeroom teacher. How original of the author.

"They couldn't have expected anything less, Aizawa-san," Shoyo smiled, then directed to the students, "Aizawa-sensei will help keep watch of you guys to make sure you aren't using your quirks while practicing. We don't want any expulsions, right~?"

"Nuh-no, Shoyo-sensei," Midoriya muttered.

"Good. Then you may begin."

**_Timeskip_**

_'Seriously, why do we have to get such a lazy author for this story?'_ Gintoki thought. The 1-A students had been called together to basically get in line to fight in close combat with a professional fighter. Oh boy.

"First, we'll have Gintoki-kun spar with Aizawa-sensei. I'll hope he'll be able to give you kids a good example with quirkless strategies," Shoyo said as Gintoki walked up to the middle of the field several feet in front of Aizawa, both of them getting into fighting stance.

"I'm guessing you've got a trick up your sleeve to compensate for no known quirk, Sakata?" Aizawa grumbled, earning a small smirk from the other.

"Who knows?" Gintoki grinned.

"Ready? Begin!"

Gintoki immediately charged forward to land a jab at Aizawa, who quickly avoided the hit and pulled him in by the arm for a punch of his own.

Enduring the punch, Gintoki then used his other arm to grab Aizawa's outstretched arm and flipped him over to the ground.

_'Holy- I just threw a teacher over my head. What a badass!'_

Such a victory was short-lived when said teacher's scarf thing began moving and wrapping around Gintoki's arms.

"Wha- Hey! Isn't this a bit unfair, Shoyo-sensei?" A boy with short blond hair asked.

"Not every fight with a villain will be a fair fight, Kaminari-san. In fact, many fights will be unfair. Don't worry though, I'm sure Gintoki-kun already knows this," Shoyo lightly replied, unwrapping a package of strawberry cream-filled biscuits shaped as a certain animal head that the author shall not mention in fear he will start craving some, and popped one in his mouth.

"Oh..."

Anyways, back to the fight, Gintoki had just received a kick from the teacher in the stomach and stood for a moment trying to recover. Taking the moment, Aizawa was about to land another blow before Gintoki took him by surprise by grabbing the pieces of cloth wrapped around his arms and tangling the raven's own arm in them.

Then, while Aizawa was distracted, Gintoki rushed behind him and pinned him down with his arms behind his back, just as a bell resonated throughout the field.

"Good job, Gintoki-kun! The round is up! You won," Shoyo spoke, walking up to the two.

_'Woah, this author sucks at fighting scenes. I doubt that was even in-character for Aizawa-sensei.'_

"Uh, yeah," Gintoki helped untangle the scarf from his homeroom teacher's arms, "I see you lied, Aizawa-sensei."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the other muttered, getting to his feet, "After this, you all will be heading to lunch for a break. Make sure to come back out here to practice using weapons while fighting."

"We're just jumping all over the place, huh?"

**ZZZZZZZZ**

_'Damn, I forgot to actually socialize during any of the classes.'_

Was the first half-assed thought of our protagonist of this ridiculous crossover when lunchtime rolled around.

Gintoki stood in the cafeteria with a rather lost (but still at least eighty percent aloof) expression on his face. He held a tray and certainly felt ready to eat from it, but now he still had nowhere to sit. All thanks to the fact he doesn't really know anybody here.

"Sakata-kun! Over here!" A certain brunette waved at him from a table. Shoyo said her name was Urahara, or something, right?

The perm made his way to where she was sitting with Midoriya (the other perm) and the class rep guy (a glasses character), and sat down in an empty seat at the edge of the table.

"You might already know this, but I'm Uraraka Ochako! These two are good friends of mine and we share the same class with you!" The girl, Uraraka (that's it), introduced herself with a very optimistic air around her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Midoriya Izuku, but you probably already know that, Sakata-san," Midoriya said somewhat sheepishly.

"Hm. And I'm Tenya Iida. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakata Gintoki-san," the last one, Iida, spoke almost formally, along with the air of an ace student.

_'What an odd combination.'_

"I see. Well, hope you all treat me well during my stay here, or something," Gintoki said, already "polishing" the cup that once held his dessert, "Are kids allowed to get more food 'round here?"


	2. Sweets Are The Only Acceptable Currency Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author decided to try and write some characters bonding, sort of, and introduces the two other Yorozuya brats, except... TODDLERS! I don't know, the author's doing all this while still not knowing what the hell he's really doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I have this on Fanfiction.Net too, so I could totally go for having a beta reader around to help me write the BnHA characters because I honestly have no clue how it all works because I decided to dive into this face-first like a moron.

"Um, Sakata-san..."

"Mm?"

"This is your eighth round of meals, any more and your stomach will explode."

The other three at the table watched incredulously at the silver haired student as he stuffed his face with rice, meats, plants, desserts, and everything inbetween. Gintoki's enormous appetite had even attracted the attention of about five other tables.

"Wow, Sakata-kun! Has Shoyo-sensei even been feeding you these past couple days? You're practically a vacuum!" Uraraka remarked with wide eyes. Gintoki only stared at her for a moment before continuing.

"Not much-sh." He proceeded to shovel more pieces of chicken into his mouth.

"Sakata-san, are you- Ah, I'll wait for you to finish..." Midoriya began to say as Gintoki made to stand up. The perm stared at him with an eyebrow raised impassively, before walking back to an exasperated chef.

"At least he has a big appetite for a growing boy," Iida commented.

"I- yeah."

Not long after, Gintoki returned with just a simple pudding cup and spoon in hand, as opposed to the large meal trays he had before.

"What were you 'bout to say?" He asked the green haired boy before him.

"Oh, right. Is, um, your dad, Shoyo-sensei, a... good dad?" Midoriya asked, clearly changing the question from earlier.

"Hm? I guess. Why do you ask?" Gintoki hardly spared the other perm a glance as he savoured his first spoonful of the pudding cup like he hadn't just eaten eight meals in less than fifteen minutes just earlier.

"Isn't he a bit harsh though?" Uraraka chimed in, slurping at the straw of a juice box, "Outside before, you had to visit Recovery Girl on your first day here! That's mean, isn't it?"

"Eh," Gintoki stalled his response by gulping down the rest of the pudding in record speed and licking his spoon, "You'll get used to it. He does it with the rest of the students back home when they're actin' out too, anyways."

"... I see. Sakata-san, is Shoyo-sensei married to anyone?" Iida calmly asked.

"Are we playing 20 Questions or something? But no, he isn't," Gintoki continued chewing on the plastic spoon to keep himself busy while the other three shot off their questions one by one.

_'Like a trio of kindergartners,'_ he thought to himself.

"Heh, sorry for all the questions, Sakata-kun," Uraraka smiled apologetically, "Hey hey, how about just two more questions then?"

"Uraraka-san..." Midoriya started to mutter, but Gintoki waved it off.

"Okay, fire away."

"Shoyo-sensei mentioned you having a quirk, but do you? And what's it called?" The brunette asked, her expression highly curious.

There was a loud snap as the silver haired student bit and broke the spoon in his mouth in the moment of embarrassment (not that they'd know why), before he started choking.

Iida reacted almost immediately and began supporting the other's chest and smacked inbetween his shoulder blades.

As even more panic began to ensue between the other two, the redheaded student, Kirishima, ran over.

"What's wrong!?" He glanced at the choking Gintoki and quickly made his way behind the other as Iida stepped aside.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Kirishima pulled sharply at the perm's abdomen a few times before Gintoki managed to spit out a large piece of the plastic spoon.

"Bro, you okay?" Kirishima asked worriedly once Gintoki's hacking tamed to an occasional cough.

"I'm... fine," he hissed, slightly annoyed by the crowd that had gathered, "Don't-"

He was interrupted by a certain teacher walking in on the scene.

"Gintoki," Shoyo began softly as he maneuvered through the crowd of students, "Principal Nezu-san just told me to come get you so you can see your dormitory."

"We have dorms?" Gintoki quickly asked, his coughs subsiding, and he grabbed his wooden sword.

"Of course. Now come along," Shoyo still wore a smile as he spoke, "You kids should also be heading to your next classes now, the bell is acting up at the moment."

"Yes- of course, sir!" Iida dutily responded, before attempting to guide the crowd away from the two.

"Oi," a student barked defiantly at the long haired teacher. Gintoki glared at him, recognizing the hair being that one blond spiky kid from practice earlier.

_'Maybe if we both ignore him, he'll get bored and buzz off already.'_

"Shoyo, where's my dorm gonna be?" Gintoki asked.

"Your dormitory will be on the fifth floor beside Sato-kun's, Gintoki," Shoyo smiled, "So what do you need, Ba-"

"Will anyone from the academy back home be attending here too? Bakasugi has a pretty interesting quirk, right?" Gintoki interrupted before Shoyo could complete his question.

"Interrupting your teacher is rude, Gintoki. But I might be able to get Kotaro-kun(*) in if you're getting lonely here. I'm sure he would make for a great hero someday. Now, what is it, Bakugo-san?" Shoyo turned his attention back to the somewhat dumbfounded teenager to his side.

"... Fuck this."

With that, the boy left.

_'Woah, that worked?'_

Gintoki's surprised victory was quickly cut short by a whack on the head from the adult in front of him, creating a large bump.

"That's not very good behavior, Gintoki-kun," Shoyo said with a glaring smile. Gintoki gulped.

"Oops."

"You'll have to apologize to that boy later, then again for the ruckus you had caused before," the man started walking towards the 1-A dormitory building with Gintoki following after.

"Fine, sure."

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Somewhere else, two orphaned children wandered the city, searching for a suitable place with suitable company to fit their desires for a good home, but instead, they found themselves running from a huge white thing and ended up at the front gate of a certain really big school building, likely attracted to the smell of a main protagonist and a crappy plotline. Oh boy.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

"This one is your room, Gintoki."

Gintoki stared blankly at the dull living space that was presented to him. Sure, it was different than back home, but the difference only gave off an uncomfortable vibe to the perm.

"Hey, Shoyo," Gintoki turned to said person as he heard a hum, "Will you get me everything from my room at the academy for this place?"

"I suppose I could, but why do you need everything?" Shoyo asked.

"This place is dull," was the only answer Gintoki gave.

"... I see. Well, it'll probably take about two days or so for me to go back home, get everything, and come back, so you'll have to hang tight until then," said Shoyo.

"Do I have to go back to class?" Gintoki asked.

"You may, but the next classes might be a bit of a challenge for you since we're already so far into the school year and I haven't taught you proper English yet, so it would be acceptable if you were to stay and get used to your dorm if you want," Shoyo smiled, "But I still have to teach other students for now, so if you're staying, don't leave without a teacher's permission."

"What am I, five years old?"

"You certainly know how to act like it."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"I never said you couldn't, Gintoki. But this place is new territory and I'd rather not have to fill out any paperwork if you get into any fights here," Shoyo turned and made to leave, "I'll be back in a few hours to get settled in too."

Gintoki looked surprised at that.

"You're staying in this dorm too? Why? There's not enough space, is there?" The silver haired teen asked confusedly.

"Yes, because you would act out otherwise, and not right now, but the principal allowed me to do what I need to make room. It'll probably only be temporary until Kotaro-kun(*) gets here, which will probably be sooner since I now have the oppurtunity to bring him back with me. After that, he'll be staying with you instead. Now, I have to get going, Gintoki."

**ZZZZZZZZ**

_'Maybe I should've just gone to class anyways. This is boring,'_

Gintoki thought to himself,

_'I wonder if I can activate my quirk correctly now that I'm by myself in a place full of these possibly contagiously quirky bastards.'_

Our main heroic protagonist then started straining with a face that looked as though he was trying to take the world's biggest dump but had forgotten to include any fiber in his diet to support him. How charming.

"Gah!" Said protagonist gasped loudly, "Ah, it's not working, damn it."

He then went out to the balcony and chucked a rock to the ground in frustration.

"KAGURA-CHAN!"

Gintoki blinked once, then twice. His small perm-covered brain was clearly having trouble processing the situation, the poor thing.

He nervously stared down and saw a little black haired boy fussing over an even tinier redheaded toddler girl, who happened to look somewhere inbetween wanting to cry and wanting to murder someone.

"Um- uh, excuse me, tiny brats!" Gintoki called at them with his hands cupped around his mouth for higher volume, "This is private property, isn't it? So you guys need to scram! Or something."

"What?" The boy confusedly half-glared up at him, "Why did you throw a rock at us though!?"

"Why were you under here though!?" the other retaliated, "Look, brat, I don't care much for unnecessary violence towards little kids, but if you don't leave, I'll have to-"

Gintoki's eyes widened when he saw the boy collapse with a white tentacle stabbing through his shoulder, the little girl shouted in concern for him before being stopped by a loud noise behind her.

She immediately turned around and saw the teen that was standing on a balcony now locking a drawn wooden sword with a tentacle from the creature that had been chasing her and the boy. His face looked annoyed.

"What!?" The creature gargled in surprise, "Are you the brother of those kids, human!? Sorry, but your siblings dug their own grave for messing with me!"

Gintoki managed to disarm (or distentacle, in this case) the creature and pointed the sword at its face.

"I have no idea what you're blabbering about, but I'll be sure to give those brats a lecture on annoying monsters like you. Now scram. Before I decide to cut you up into more pieces, villain," Gintoki growled out, lowering his sword only halfway, in the case that the tentacle thing still chose to fight.

"Wha- Fine then! But a spanking would be way more justified for them!" The creature then somehow managed to roll away in retreat.

_'How do these ideas keep working!?'_

Gintoki turned to the two children, who were now facing him with awed expressions (surprisingly), though the boy still looked pained from the wound on his shoulder.

"Shinpachi..." the girl whined, getting up and tugging at his uniform to get him to help her older companion.

"Yeah, I guess I've got no choice now. But you goblins better not make a mess in my dorm because Shoyo and the other students will be back any minute now, okay?" Gintoki turned to her.

"Who's- Who's Shoyo?" The boy stuttered out, not seeming to mind being carried by the teen.

"My dad. Now, punk girl," Gintoki started.

"I'm not a punk girl!"

"Whatever, come here," He grabbed her around her belly and sprung up the roofs to the dorm room the kids had initially spotted him in like a rabbit on steroids.

He seriously hoped that jumping wasn't his quirk. What did that have to do with balls, anyway? Like the balls of his feet or something?

Whatever it was, Gintoki didn't dwell on it. Besides, the kid's bleeding out here, and he's gotta help because he's totally a saint, right?

He puts the girl down on a chair and carefully lays the boy down on the bed. Oh man, that's totally going to leave a stain on the sheets. Hopefully Shoyo won't get too pissed off at him.

_'No supplies in the room. Agh, I really hope this decision doesn't come back to bite me in the ass later.'_

"Okay, you both stay here and watch each other while I go to the clinic to recieve some medical supplies, alright? No going out, got it?" Gintoki spoke quickly, rushing to find something to make himself less noticeable if he happens to pass Shoyo on the way.

He recieved no answer, but left anyways with only a hoodie to half-conceal his hair, not that everyone else had "normal coloured" hair here.

Thank goodness he had thought to place alarms near his door.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Rikido Sato wandered back to his dorm and sighed. Today had honestly been a bit exhausting, especially with all of the commotion the new kid and his dad caused, not that he really held a grudge against them for it, but he would really enjoy it if he could just stay in his dorm and make some sweets for himself and just overall relax.

Huh, but maybe it would be polite to visit his new neighbour (Sakata-san, right?) and gift him with a cake or something as a welcoming present.

Finding a small bit of motivation in the thought of making the new student smile for the first time since he arrived, Sato found himself following a recipe he had found for a strawberry shortcake, and proceeded to hum to himself as he went.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

"Here again, dear? You shouldn't get yourself hurt so much! It's as though you have the same luck as that Midoriya! Why, Ashido-chan(*) had rushed in just a while ago telling me you had choked on something. Is it about that?" Was what Recovery Girl had greeted him with.

"Ah, no, Shuzenji-san. This is kinda urgent, but I need a couple of medical supplies to treat a bad wound, you see," Gintoki stated, somewhat fidgety as he continuously shifted his weight on either foot, causing the elder to frown at him concerned.

"Oh dear, did something happen? You don't seem to be injured," she asked while looking through cabinets.

"Not me. Someone else in the dorms got injured so I came here for a first aid kit," Gintoki replied.

"I see. Here, but don't get into so much trouble like this for the rest of the year, okay?" Shuzenji handed him a box with supplies, and Gintoki took it with a gracious nod.

"Thanks, but I can't make any promises!" And with that, he dashed out and back to his dorm, leaving the nurse to sigh at his words.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Sato had finished making the cake and was making his way out to the dorm next to him when the person he was looking for nearly ran right into him in a hurry with a white case in his hand.

"Sorry, just a moment, big guy!" Gintoki yelped out after realizing a cake was in the other's hands. Man, Shoyo usually didn't allow much sweets since they were bad for the teeth, which sucked.

The door slammed shut as Sato stood there with a dumbfounded expression. Sakata had rushed into his dorm kind of weirdly, like he was playing hopscotch or something.

But then the words processed and he went back into his dormitory and set the cake on the desk. Maybe he'll give it later when Gintoki wasn't running around.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Said perm had quickly set the supply box on the ground before carefully taking off the sleeve of the boy's kimono and began working on disinfecting his wound.

"Okay, bud, this is going to sting a bit, but you'll need to bear with me, 'kay?" The boy nodded looking like he wanted to cry, unsurprisingly. Damn, how exactly did his day end up like this again?

Gintoki then sprayed the disinfectant on the bare shoulder wound and was slightly impressed by the kid's ability to muffle his cry into a small whimper. The brat couldn't be older than five years. His younger female companion watched silently with a worried expression on her face.

After that, the silver haired student started wrapping the shoulder delicately with gauze bandages and straightened out the boy's kimono once more.

"Good job. You handled that well, brat," Gintoki sighed when he had finished, the children were smiling at him with grateful grins on their faces, "You should still probably visit the hospital or something just to make sure though. Oh, and you should go back to your parents now that the villain's gone. Poor Gin-san doesn't want to get arrested for kidnapping, got it?"

The boy's grin dropped a bit before the girl cut in with a huff.

"Mami and Papi fell into a deep, bad sleep," she said, seemingly too young and naïve to fully understand what she had just implied.

Gintoki stared at the two for a moment before sighing again.

"Well, I can't take care of you two, you know? I'm a student here and I have to share this tiny dorm with Shoyo, so we'd all end up in trouble if you two were discovered," he muttered to them, and was about to continue until he noticed their expressions again.

The girl was glaring at him with shiny eyes, and the boy was already tearing up by now.

"Okay, fine, damn it! I'll find a way to avoid anyone finding you guys," at their brightening looks, he also added, "But you brats better listen to me whenever I tell you to do something."

"Ye- yes, sir!" The boy beamed, and the girl saluted with a mirrored face.

"Anyways, now that that's all out of the way, I still need to know what to call you two if you want to stay here," Gintoki spoke with his chin on his fist as he now sat on the floor with his legs crossed with the kids on a chair and his bed in front of him.

"Call me Princess of Mass Destruction!" The girl cackled, which earned her a light smack on the head from the teen.

"I mean your names, idiot."

"That's Kagura-chan," the boy chuckled, "I'm Shinpachi."

"Shinpachi and Kagura, eh? Well, I am Sakata Gintoki, but you could probably shorten it to just Gin-san," Gintoki introduced.

The kids were about to say something when Gintoki yanked them both and the medical kit up and shoved them under the desk and sat on the chair just as a certain long haired man walked in.

"Ah, Shoyo! So what did you mean when you said you were allowed to make room for yourself here? Because I'm pretty sure your quirk isn't just room expansion, right?" Gintoki spoke hurriedly, a bead of sweat forming on the side of his face as he tried his best to hide the two under his desk from the pro hero.

There was an agonizing silence for a moment before Shoyo spoke.

"Gintoki, why is there blood on the bed sheets?" The man asked slowly.

"Blood? That was from me accidentally picking my nose too hard and having a nosebleed, it's nothing. So where will you be sleeping?"

"I won't be. Remember, you wanted your stuff from back home? While I'm at it, I'll also be getting Kotaro-kun(*) into the school so you won't be so lonely, which I'm sure will be easier with him than it was for you," Shoyo had almost seemed to be about ready to leave, but then, "So what are you hiding under the desk, Gintoki-kun?"

Gintoki was sweating bullets now as his mind raced. Should he tell him? Will he take them away? Then again, Shoyo has a soft spot for orphaned kids, so maybe he'd let him keep them? Not that he wanted to keep them, of course, but it would help having two more sets of eyes and have two less starving orphans in the world, right? But what if he doesn't? Oh boy-

"It isn't any inappropriate material, is it?" Shoyo asked with a menacing smile. Despite that, Gintoki nearly sighed with relief.

"Of course not! I kept those at home!" He said.

Shoyo studied him for a moment, as if debating whether he was telling the truth, or just whether he should punish him for that comment, but decided not to since there were students on the floor below and went to leave instead.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to go find them and dispose of them~!"

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Okay. Sakata is probably finished with his urgent business, so he wouldn't mind if Sato visited now, would he?

Picking up the cake, Sato walked out to the dorm next to him with his eyes glued to the floor in nervousness.

As such, he saw weird brown marks on the floor and carefully avoided them in case they were nothing sanitary. Seems like Gintoki forgot his alarms were visible.

However, right before he went to knock, the door opened to reveal a surprised Gintoki and... two kids in the room?

"Ah ha, neighbour!" Gintoki exclaimed, trying his best to cover the doorway despite the fact that the damage has already been done, "Fancy seeing you here! I was just going out to see if- if Shoyo was back with another student!"

Sato was still stunned with thoughts of why there were kids in the new student's room, but slowly nodded at his words.

"I, um, I brought some cake a welcoming gift for you, Sakata-kun. I was thinking we could maybe eat it together while we chat and get to know each other..." His voice grew dimmer midway as Gintoki was already inviting him into the doorway.

"You're like a saint, uh, what's your name?" Gintoki spoke guiding the other inside welcomingly.

"Sato... Rikido," Sato muttered, landing his gaze on the two little kids staring at him from on the perm's bed.

"Right right, Sato-san. By the way," Gintoki glanced at him with an unreadable expression, "You won't tell anyone about the things on my bed, right?"

Things? Does he mean the children? Who are they though?

"I- Well, if you can sit with me and introduce me to them and why they're here, I guess I can keep that secret," Sato responded, not at all expecting his first actual encounter with the other to be quite like how it's going.

"Gin-san... who is that?" The boy sitting on the bed asked almost warily, but his expression then eased into mere curiosity when he saw the tasty looking cake, "Is that for us?"

The girl, on the other hand, wasn't hiding her intentions to pounce and devour the cake at all. In fact, she almost managed to leap over to them when Gintoki snatched her by the back of her collar and dropped her back on the bed.

"Nuh-uh, Kagura, this one is for everyone here." Extra emphasis on "everyone."

The girl, Kagura, scowled at that, but didn't jump at it again until she recieved her piece and practically swallowed it whole.

"Damn glutton," Gintoki had muttered before handing one to the grateful boy and to the baker of the cake, "There's yours, and here's... mine!"

Sato watched as the new student (the one who didn't talk to any student of his own free will, mind you) then got into a small argument with two little kids about how he had a bigger stomach so he should get the bigger piece. For someone who has no idea what was going on, the scene was almost funny.

"Okay, just eat the cake, will you! Or sit tight, if you're Kagura. Damn vacuum," Gintoki said while still trying to savour the taste of the strawberry shortcake slice he had, "So now to the inshroductions."

Sato took that as a cue for him to start, as such was only fair, right?

"Uh, yeah, I'm Sato Rikido, the student next door to you. My quirk is called Sugar Rush and it allows me to get strong for a couple of minutes after eating anything sugary, though it makes me tired afterwards."

The other three looked at him with fascination (albeit slightly muffled on Gintoki's part).

"You can get strong just from eating sugar? That's really cool!" The boy remarked, "I wish I had gotten something like that."

"You've already gotten control of your quirk this early?" Sato asked. The boy looked barely older than five, anyways.

"Yup! Well, sort of. Oh, I should introduce myself now, right?" Gintoki nodded, "Okay. My name is Shinpachi, I'm six years old, and the quirk I have is called Spectacle Samurai, which let's me draw a sword from inside my hand. It works better when I wear my special glasses that my and Kagura-chan's dad gave me though, since it makes my vision fuzzy because it can hurt while I'm still this young..."

From the looks of it, Gintoki hadn't known about the kid's quirk, since he seemed shocked when the boy spoke of it, making Sato even more curious.

"Um, is it alright if you could show me your quirk? Do you have the glasses?" Sato asked, but instead of Shinpachi, Gintoki answered him.

"No, Shinpachi here got into an accident and now his left shoulder's wounded. If he were to pull a sword out from it, it might damage it even more," the silver haired teen said, savouring the crumbs of the cake from earlier.

"Sorry, Sato-san," said Shinpachi with a small smile.

"Okay, my turn!" Kagura exclaimed, having boredly watched the whole thing.

"Fine."

"I'm Kagura, I'm four, and I have a quirk that gets me strong after I eat a lot. Watch!"

Kagura then punched the floor before anyone could object. The impact of the hit blasting a large hole through the floor beneath them... and the floor below that.

"KAGURA!" Gintoki shouted, "WE DIDN'T NEED A DEMONSTRATION!"

He stuck his head through the hole to see if the blow had caused any, er, catastrophic damage to the animate objects below, only to see the stunned faces of the two residents beneath him.

_'What's up with their bodies?'_

"Heh heh... Ah, sorry 'bout that. Just- trying some new quirk stuff, yep," Gintoki lied sheepishly. The two under him just continued to stare up at him with shocked expressions, Sato too, for that matter.

Gintoki looked as though he was about to say more when he felt a buzz and immediately hid the two protesting children into his closet just as the door to his dorm slammed open.

"What the hell are you doing now, Sakata!?" Aizawa growled. He had obviously been preparing for a fight, as his hair was up and his eyes were red, but seeing only a permed idiot calmed that down just a teeny tiny little bit.

"Oh, Aizawa-sensei! Fancy seeing you here. See, Sato-kun here was trying to demonstrate how activating a quirk is supposed to feel to help me discover my own. But well, he accidentally ended up hitting the floor in his efforts and we're sorry about the effects the practice caused," Gintoki seemed kind of good with lying through his teeth, huh?

Aizawa examined the student suspiciously, before turning his attention to the other suspect in the room (at least, of which he could see).

"Is this true, Sato?" He asked, his scarf and hair slowly falling back to his shoulders.

Sato glanced at Gintoki, who had a desperately pleading expression pointed at him, trying to tell him not to reveal the other's secret to a teacher. So much pressuring.

"Yeah- yes, sir! We're very sorry about the damage done," he said, despite the fact that lying wasn't exactly something he had a talent for.

"... Very well. But because of this, you two will be cleaning the dorm building for the next two months," Aizawa grumbled out, before making to close the door.

"I- yes, sir."


	3. Wigs Can Come Off Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Gintoki's Quirk wasn't what he thought it was. Maybe it is. Maybe he might care for the kids. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe Zura has a thing for old men in suits. We'll never know... until the last chapter is out. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a zombie for BnHA beta readers right now. Once I have someone to check over my writing of those characters, I could probably include more. Who knows? I don't. I'll pretty much be gone for this upcoming Thursday though. Also, this one's like, a thousand words shorter than the last chapter.

After the small incident before, we now see the two sweet-teeth students miserably vacuuming the floor of their dorm hallway. That type of situation sucks, but at least it's midnight.

"Agh, talk about crappy treatment," Gintoki complained loudly as to be heard over the vacuum, "I should go sneak back to the cafeteria too before the brats eat out my stash in the dorm! In the meantime, finish this for me, 'kay!?"

And the perm dashed into the elevator like a madman, heading to the empty cafeteria.

"What? Sakata!"

Then, there was one.

* * *

 

_'No one here. Damn, that means no chef,'_

The silver haired knucklehead then made his way towards the kitchen and lit a random match from a pack of matches that totally didn't just appear out of nowhere for the sake of the situation, no sir-ee. That would be lazy of the author.

"Welp, I guess I could probably make something. I'm clearly a master gourmet chef myself!"

As he said that, Gintoki lit a totally-always-there candle and tied someone's apron around his waist, starting to do stuff and put things in a pan.

But despite all of his dramatic actions, the only result he got was a bowl of fried rice.

_'... Well, beggars can't be choosers.'_

* * *

 

"Kagura-chan! You weren't supposed to eat it all! What if Gin-san gets angry when he's back?" Shinpachi hissed. The girl in front of him was shamelessly licking chocolate and strawberry cream off her fingers.

"It's fine, Pattsuan! He probably stashes a bunch in that swirly curly hair of his, anyways," Kagura giggled.

The kids both froze when loud footsteps were heard rushing down the halls.

"Wipe your mouth! He's coming!" Shinpachi whispered loudly as he began gathering empty snack boxes.

But it was too late. Gintoki was already unlocking the door.

So, in a last minute attempt to save both of their asses, Shinpachi threw the garbage under the perm's bed and covered Kagura as she hurriedly wiped her mouth with her hands.

The door to the dorm burst open.

"Gin-san's brought fried rice for dinner!" Gintoki exclaimed, holding a fairly large bowl of chicken fried rice, "And it's gonna be all ours for tonigh-"

The two parties stared at each other as the silver haired student scanned his room.

The girl had brown smearings across her cheeks and was making an odd pose.

The boy was also in a strange position, sweating profusely, stiffly pointing his arms to the bed.

And his special desk drawer was pulled all the way open.

Overall, very suspicious.

"YOU BRATS ATE ALL MY SNACKS, DIDN'T YOU!?" Gintoki practically hollered at the two despite only being a few feet away from them.

The children covered their ears at his shout. Was he trying to get them discovered?

"BE QUIET, PERM HEAD! YOU'RE GONNA GET US INTO HUGE TROUBLE AND YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO HANDLE IT, ARU!" Kagura shouted back. Shinpachi quickly tried silencing her very apparent hypocritical claim, but was too late as a thin man with blond hair and a loose outfit ran into the room in a frenzy.

"What's going on here!? Are you kids alright!?"

A moment of silence passed between the two parties in their mutual confusion before Gintoki made a face, shoving the other two children behind him in a vain last attempt.

"And who the hell are you?" He asked, as though he hadn't just had his cover blown (to an adult, no less). The adult in question took a moment to recompose himself from the surprise he felt seeing the new student with two younger children.

"Uh, *ahem* I'm Toshinori Yagi. I'm... part of the staff here." He snuck a subtle glance towards the two behind the perm, "You're Yoshida-sensei's young Sakata-kun, right? Are those children... yours?"

Gintoki nearly dropped his dinner. These brats? _His?_ These snack-stealing, destruction-bringing gremlins... _**His?**_

The silver haired student could hardly imagine how his adopted father would even react to being told that he was apparently the grandfather to two children by his minor-aged son. Overall though, the picture he could come up with was certainly a gruesome one.

"... No. Uh, these two demons- er, kids are my..." Gintoki's eyes accidentally spotted his medical paperwork on his desk, and the words slipped out before he could stop them, "Quirk. They are the result of my Quirk... Wait, no-"

The eyes(?) of the blond in front of him had widened in surprise, with the two behind him mirroring his expression. Before Gintoki could continue to ramble and make them all look more suspicious, however, Shinpachi stepped in.

"Um, yes! We came here because of Gin-san's Quirk! His Quirk is really strong, you see, so he's our, um, leader! Yes, we do... job stuff, erm, as a trio... Yeah." Let it never be said that the Glasses rambled less than the Perm.

"I, uh... Is that so? Well, I don't think I've seen a Quirk do something like this before." Toshinori bent down slightly and gave the two toddlers a friendly but tired smile, "What are your names?"

"I'm Kagura!" The redheaded girl exclaimed, "My Quirk is just called Yato and it gets me strong after eating a lot, aru! Wanna see?"

"Heh, Kagura-chan, we don't need you to demonstrate like last time," Shinpachi smiled nervously, and turned his attention back to the blond man, "I'm Shinpachi, my Quirk lets me draw a sword from my body with the help of my glasses. It's called Spectacle Samurai."

"Wow!" Toshinori spoke, impressed, "You children already have such strong Quirks? That's very good! What about yours, young Sakata-kun?"

Having just released some tension in his shoulders, Gintoki nearly pulled a muscle when he froze up again.

"Ah, well... I don't know what it's called, but it's definitely very strong!" He nodded his head almost vigorously as though trying to convince the small organ within it to cooperate.

"I see. I'm probably keeping you three up, so I'll see you in class soon." Before he left though, Toshinori directed a look to the eldest of the trio, "You should probably bring this up to the principal too. It might do better for Quirk sharers to be able to attend the classes together."

Gintoki nodded again in blind relief as Toshinori left his dormitory. Only after he couldn't hear the man did he fully realize what he had said.

"Wait, Quirk sharers?"

* * *

 

The next day, after the three had eaten their then cold fried rice and he had left them to rest longer, Gintoki was left to ponder over the meaning of what that thin blond guy had said the night before.

_'Quirk sharers? Like, sharing? Sharing? Is it even possible for people to "share" a Quirk?'_

He had gotten so caught up in his totally complicated thoughts that he hadn't seen the figure in his walking path until he nearly tripped over them.

"What-! Ow!" He looked down to see a white creature(?) staring up at him, "Huh?"

"Excuse me, Sakata-kun! I have something I'd like to talk with you about. Can you follow me to my office?" The creature asked in an almost cheery voice

"Sure..?" Gintoki brushed his uniform clean of any imaginary dust and followed the strange looking mouse bear creature.

"Splendid! As you might know, I am the principal of this school! Principal Nezu!" Nezu introduced as they made their way towards his office.

"The principal? Really? You? Am I in trouble?" Gintoki surprise was painfully evident as he continued to trip over sentences.

"Yup, that's me! Toshinori-san told me about your rather special Quirk case, so I've come to get you to discuss your situation." Nezu and Gintoki entered the former's office and sat on opposing couches, "He told me that you have two kids in your dormitory who you claim to share your Quirk with! Is this true?"

Gintoki began sweating nervously as the mouse principal observed him with a somehow scrutinizing stare. Lying to this guy was clearly going to be more difficult than that Toshinori guy. Should he tell the truth then? Would he be forced to get rid of them? Then again, why should he care? Wasn't he planning on letting them go once the boy's shoulder was healed?

Whatever crossed his mind at that moment had been completely abandoned by his mouth as he spoke,

"Yes. That Toshinori Yagi-sensei said it might be best if I could talk with you about bringing them to my classes with me."

Mentally, Gintoki was kicking himself.

"Hmm, I see," Nezu was sipping a cup of tea that he had apparently whipped out of nowhere, "How old are those two, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh, the boy is six, and the girl is four..." Gintoki's voice quieted as he racked his curly haired brain for what the two had said during their introductions to the sweets neighbour.

"Pretty young, those two. If I were to grant you permission to bring them with you, I'd at least like to know more about your Quirk and why you need two other people to share it with." The voice of the principal was casual and friendly, but his gaze was focused and calculating. It was really unnerving.

"It- I... My Quirk... You see, my Quirk is sort of unstable right now, so those two are here to help... steady it." The explanation came out almost as a question. If the principal had noticed ( _'Most likely,'_ Gintoki thought), he didn't mention it and continued sipping his tea.

"... I see, I see. Well, we can't have your Quirk going haywire during an attack, whatever it is. Very well then!" Nezu set his empty cup down and smiled at Gintoki, "I'll permit you bringing them, but just make sure to keep an eye on them and not let them get into too much trouble, 'kay?"

"Yeah," Gintoki nearly sighed. Relieved that it was over, he began to head to the door when the principal spoke,

"Also, make sure to pay more attention where you're going next time, _'corpse-eating Shiroyasha.'"_

* * *

 

_'That guy was freaking scary,'_ Gintoki thought with a shudder as he opened the door to his dorm, _'I can easily imagine Shoyo-sensei getting along with him.'_

"Hey, brats, get up-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the absence of any children in his bed (he had been kicked off at least eight times before just sleeping on the floor. His back still ached). In what was totally not a panic, Gintoki searched (not) frantically for the two.

"Shinpachi? Kagura? Where did you guys go?" Under the bed? No. Under the desk? No. In the closet? No. Where were they!?

"Looking for something, Gintoki?"

The perm whirled around to see a smiling Shoyo in the doorway. However, only a boy with long black hair stood behind him.

"Uh, no. Just my textbooks," Trying to ignore the expanding nervous feeling in his gut, Gintoki gestured to the boy behind his adopted father, "So you managed to get Zura in this rich school? Neat."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," Was the boy's immediate and unsurprising response, "Don't worry, Gintoki. I also have your stuff along with mine."

With that said, Katsura went around Shoyo and stepped into the dorm room, pulling along an almost ridiculously large cart of moving boxes full of, well, furniture, among other things.

"Okay... How exactly are we supposed to unload all of this?" Gintoki asked, staring at the mountain of boxes.

"I'm sure you can figure it out, Gintoki. I'll be heading back to work now, so hurry and unpack, you two." Shoyo left before getting any responses, leaving Gintoki and Katsura alone in the dorm.

"So... I think I know somebody who can help us unpack," Gintoki said. Katsura looked at him in interest.

"Really? Who?"

"I only talked to her a few times, but she can apparently toy with gravity," Gintoki walked towards the door, "I'll go bring her up here. Just stay here, bye!"

He dashed out. Katsura sighed after a moment of silence and brought out a hand puppet. It's design almost looking like a freaky duck of some sort.

"Gintoki can be a rather crazy kid, huh, Elizabeth?"

The puppet's head nodded.

* * *

 

_'Agh, I still have to find those brats! Where could they have gone!?'_ Gintoki ran through the hallways, turning his head every few seconds to try and catch a glimpse of any sign of the kids' location, _'Wait...'_

Gintoki stopped in his tracks as his expression morphed into a strange terror.

_'What if somebody had deliberately **taken them?'**_

His fear was then replaced by an angry look.

_'Then I'll **te** **-'**_

His thoughts took a halt when he spotted the very two devils he had been looking for sitting in the cafeteria surrounded by many other students. As he got closer to their table, Gintoki could see that Kagura was devouring bowl after bowls of rice with the rest of the students cheering her on. Shinpachi was on the sidelines enjoying his own meal when he spotted the silver haired elder.

"Oh, Gin-san! Kagura-chan, he found us!" The glasses yelled to the girl, who was already on her eighty fourth bowl.

Gintoki stared at the scene for a moment before clicking his tongue and lightly smacking the boy upside his head, unsteadying said child's glasses.

"You little idiot, you two weren't supposed to leave the dormitory. We're not supposed to attract attention to you guys, remember?" He lectured. Shinpachi fixed his glasses.

"But it was Kagura's-!" The boy stopped when he noticed the older boy avoiding his direct gaze, and sighed, "I'm sorry, Gin-san."

"Where were you, Gin-chan?" Kagura ran to the two after finishing her final hundredth bowl, "We woke up and didn't see you, aru! Where'd you- Ow!"

Gintoki repeated his actions on the lip-smacking redhead.

"And you too! You brats can't just go off like that, you know!" Despite his tone though, Shinpachi and Kagura both softened their expressions. They had seen this before, after all. Their mothers had done this plenty of times for them to understand it.

"We're sorry for worrying you, Gin-san."

That's when something seemed to click in the perm's head. Worry? Why is he worrying for these two troublesome toddlers? He had hardly even met them that long ago, for goodness' sakes! So why was he-

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but are those kids yours, Sakata-kun?" Uraraka now stood before him with a curious stare. The crowd of students from before had gathered to this spot now. Gintoki was silent for a split second before his brain had managed to catch up and he shook his head.

"... No, they share my Quirk... or something," Gintoki paused, as though remembering something, "You know, I almost forgot, but I totally need to borrow you for a sec!"

"What-!"

The poor unsuspecting brunette was then pulled by the other with the two younger children in Gintoki's other arm and found herself in the boy's dormitory.

A long, black-haired boy, who had been sitting on Gintoki's bed, got up and crossed his arms at their arrival.

"Gintoki! It's about time! Is this the girl you were talking about?" The boy inspected her, "She seems rather plain, no? Are you positive she can help us?"

"Huh? That's rude! If you want me to help you guys unload, you could have just asked!" Uraraka turned back towards the door, "But I still have to get to class and will need my hero suit for this, so you'll have to wait 'til later, okay?"

With a sigh, the girl left, leaving the two teens and two kids in the dorm.

"So..." Katsura redirected his attention to the two children held under Gintoki's arm, "What have _you_ been up to?"

* * *

 

After a small summary of what _not_ to tell Shoyo when he asks, Gintoki and Katsura sat on the former's bed snacking on bags of chips.

"I see. So now you have to keep up this Quirk lie of yours? It sounds like you've done something pretty stupid again, Gintoki," Katsura commented, popping a chip into his mouth, "What're you planning to do with these kids though?"

Said children were behind the boy while playing with his hair, and stealing his chips, in Kagura's case.

"Shinpachi still has that bad wound in his shoulder, so I'll probably be keeping them for a while," Gintoki muttered lazily. Shinpachi hummed.

"Yeah, but it's almost healed now."

This caught the perm by surprise, as he straightened and turned his head to the glasses child.

"What? But it's barely been a day!" He spoke incredulously, "It should still look all nasty and-"

Shinpachi had rolled up his kimono's sleeve and partially unwrapped the bandages wrapped around his arm, revealing a thin open scratch, which had been a large gaping blood hole. Katsura leaned forward a little with his hand on his chin in interest.

"It's pretty small. Are you sure this was really that bad, Gintoki?" He inquired, still inspecting the wound.

"It was like a giant hole before, mister Zura!" Kagura chimed in.

"It's not mister Zura, it's Katsura."

Ignoring him, the redhead continued, "But Pattsuan and I heal fast, so it's gotten better now, aru."

"Fascinating. And you said this wasn't a trait from your Quirks?" The two nodded, "I see. You know, I'm pretty sure the only people I've seen heal this fast is Gintoki and his father, and Shoyo-sensei can regenerate anyway. Hey, Gintoki. Maybe you actually _do_ share at least some portion of your Quirk with these two. Maybe even vice versa."

At this, said silver haired teen gave a look.

"Yeah, right. Because a Quirk called Tes-" He snuck a glance at the toddlers watching him, " _That_ can have three users, of all numbers."

"I don't know. I've been thinking about what doctor Sakamoto said that day, and maybe you just misheard it. Or maybe Sakamoto-san said it wrong again, like how he keeps calling you 'Kintoki' all the time." Katsura tossed a ball to Shinpachi in a game of catch.

"What, so instead of 'balls,' he meant 'Gintama'? What does that even mean?" Asked the perm.

"I want some eggs and rice, aru!" Kagura chirped. Shinpachi, having been listening to the conversation between the older kids, cleared his throat.

"*Ahem* Maybe it's a pun? I've heard of many heroes with pun names," he contributed.

"Like silver eggs?" Katsura said. He was currently feeding the girl brat beside him some hard-boiled eggs he had apparently got from nowhere, "I guess your hair would make for a good bird's nest, Gintoki."

"My hair's beautiful, you all are just too straight-haired stupid to appreciate it."

This senseless debate continued on back and forth until eventually, the colour of the sky turned warm with evening and a knock was heard on the door. At first, Gintoki and Katsura had thought the person behind it was their smiley teacher, but the voice that came from the door belonged to a girl. A certain, gravity-defying female.

"Um, hello? Sakata-kun! Do you still need help with your unpacking?" Uraraka Ochaco called through the door. Gintoki's shoulders eased and he walked to the door.

"Yeah, Shoyo brought in my roommate from my old school to live with me, and he brought a butt load of stuff," he said, letting the brunette in.

"Most of which are yours, Gintoki!"

Kagura and Shinpachi both perked up at the sight of the familiar girl and laughed gleefully as they ran up to her.

"You're that girl that gave us that chocolate bar at lunch earlier, aru!" Kagura grinned widely at her.

"Huh? Oh, you two! Yeah, I have more snacks too for you to share with Sakata-kun if you want!" Uraraka reached into a bag she had and pulled out a pack of strawberry biscuit sticks and vanilla cookies, earning a small cheer from the toddlers.

"Thank you!" With the two occupied, the brunette went up to the hill of boxes and touched it, carefully guiding the contents out and onto various surfaces neatly. Gintoki and Katsura watched in awe as the girl managed to arrange the heavy packages neatly in just mere minutes.

"Hey, you're Katsura-kun, right?" She asked, snapping the other back into reality.

"Eh? Ah, yes. How did you know?"

"Yosh- Shoyo-sensei told me earlier when I had asked about you on my way here. He said you had a similar quirk to Bakugo-kun's!" Uraraka glanced at the clock, "It's getting pretty late now, but you're definitely gonna introduce it to the class tomorrow, right?"

"Totally!" The raven gave a dramatic thumbs up, "Thanks for helping us unpack!"

Elbowed by the boy, Gintoki also muttered, "Yeah, thanks."

The brunette girl smiled at them from the doorway, "No problem! See you both at school tomorrow!"

The moment the door to the dormitory closed, Kagura burst into laughter.

"Zura likes the chocolate bubble gum girl, aru!" She gasped, now in near tears. Katsura gave an indignant huff.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura! And why would I like her? I just met her!"

"Pfft. Big talk, coming from _you,_ mister I-fell-in-love-with-Elizabeth-at-first-sight," Gintoki snickered.

"It's not mister I-fell-in-love-with-Elizabeth-at-first-sight, it's Katsura. Also, Elizabeth was a special case."

"Yeah, it was your way of telling my dad that you were into old men in animal suits."

"How dare you-"


	4. Little Siblings Are Built-In Tattlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens. Gintoki gets sick, Shoyo discovers things in the most boring way possible. Also, the author is a lazy little brat for making you guys wait so long for every chapter he posts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very little excuses for my absence. Holy moly, you guys, I'm super duper sorry! Here I was, complaining about having to finish school things, but then every free time I got was spent trying to distract myself from my apparent case of writer's block. I hadn't even realized there were more than two people liking this now and it's seriously making me feel bad.  
> This was actually just something I myself pulled from the deep ends of my guts just today, and you can call it a filler chapter, but I hope you guys still continue to help me through this mess of a story.

"Yo... fellow classmates. My name is Katsura Kotaro, nominated for my presence here by the great Pro-Hero Yoshida Shoyo. Ah, what else was there..? Oh, and my Quirk's name is Incendiary. I hope you all treat me well."

Katsura gave a short bow to the class. Before he could do anything else though, a certain silver bush of hair dashed into the classroom while holding two smaller monsters in his arms. He was out of breath.

" ***pant*** Sorry... _late_ ***gasp*** had to pull ***wheeze*** from the window..." Gintoki huffed out. Aizawa raised a single eyebrow at the sight of the three disoriented toddlers, but decided to give it little thought.

"Fine. Go sit." To Katsura, he said, "You don't go to this class, Katsura Kotaro is in Class 1-B."

"Oh, oops."

* * *

_'Damn. The author is pretty lazy to just send Zura away like this just to mention his uncreative Quirk, all while I'm stuck with these two little devils,'_ thought Gintoki as he headed outside while carrying the two toddlers. Sometime during the day, Kagura had fallen asleep, tired after being a hyperactive nuisance so early in the morning. So Gintoki's English teacher (a guy with a funny hairstyle and really loud voice) had happily given him a baby carrying vest to carry the redheaded brat on his back. Now, it was only the perm and the glasses left to make their way towards the outside court.

"Hey, Gin-san, my arm's completely better now, am I able to take part in the practice?" Young Shinpachi asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Gintoki glanced at him and let out a grunt noise.

"Doubt it, but you could ask our dear sensei All Might over there."

Gintoki then gestured towards the muscular giant with blond hair as they walked outside. The man was standing proudly with a giant grin on his face, as usual. Seriously, it's like his default setting.

"Wow! Gin-san, All Might's your teacher here?" Shinpachi asked excitedly, "Our dad sort of saw him as competition, but Kagura-chan and I are huge fans of his!"

"Is that so?" The other muttered distractedly, "Go ask him if you could join us then."

The younger boy practically skipped through a crowd of other students to stand in front of the larger professional hero, whose eyes had widened at the sight of him.

"Oh! Uh, what is your name, young child whom I've never met before?" The man asked, seeming to sweat slightly at the boy's stare. Said boy hardly noticed though as he too seemed to shift nervously while trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I- My name is Shinpachi, sir! I'm kind of partnering with Sakata Gin-san over there and I was wondering..." he gulped, "If I'm allowed to fight in this class with all the other students?"

All Might was taken aback by the rather unexpected request. He wanted to join? With a few minutes of thinking, he supposed it made some sense. After all, any hero ambitious enough would want to try to impress a professional, right? As he was in this thought process, the toddler before him had a better chance of studying his own features.

"Umm, by the way, All Might-sensei. Are you- do you have a brother named Toshinori Yagi-san? Be-because I did meet him before..." Shinpachi's voice trailed off. Why was All Might acting so nervous? Surely, he wasn't scared of a six-year-old glasses-wearing kid.

"Yes!" Midoriya Izuku jumped in almost too quickly to All Might's side, which a watchful Gintoki noticed with a slight rise of an eyebrow. Possibly realizing this, the broccoli boy quickly added, "It- they announced near the beginning of the year, um, that All Might's real surname was Toshinori and that he would- would be joined by his brother Toshinori Yagi-sensei to teach at this school."

"Oh, okay," Shinpachi was somewhat hesitant to believe that, but since the honest Symbol of Peace himself wasn't denying it, it must be true, "I do have a Quirk though, sensei! May I join you all?"

Snapping out of his own relieved trance, All Might gave a more confident grin to the boy, "Why, of course! You're young Sakata-kun's little partner, aren't you? Nobody around here has actually seen his Quirk in action before, so it would be quite the show to have you around! So just stick with him and you may use your own Quirk during today's practice, little Shinpachi-kun!"

Shinpachi smiled with delight and bowed to the man in thanks, before making his way through a now even _bigger_ crowd of students to Gintoki and a sleeping-with-an-eye-cover Kagura. While the glasses child was practically dancing in joy, Gintoki glanced around the area nervously.

 _'Crap, I had completely forgotten about that stupid lie! I don't actually have a Quirk that needs these two little gremlins, do I? Of course not! I barely met them not that long ago! What will that mean for the practical classes like these? How do I fake something like that?'_ He shifted slightly as he began mentally going through ways to get out of this horrid situation.

Does he swing the two around like weapons? The perm had read a manga series where people could turn into weapons for others to wield, so maybe his Quirk could do that? But what does something like weapons have to do with "Kintama?" Or "Gintama," like Zura had suggested. Speaking of which, they still hadn't figured out what even his Quirk's supposed name meant. Why did that idiot doctor Sakamoto (or just Tatsuma, as he liked to be called) give him such a vague name for his Quirk? He didn't even give a description! Just did that annoying laugh he always does. Stupid happy-go-lucky doctor.

"Gin-san, do you have a plan for this?"

Gintoki was brought out of his daze to see Shinpachi staring up at him and the rest of the students in groups of four.

"... Of- of course I do..." He spoke, though his face definitely made his words unconvincing, "We're supposed to find some other students to beat up, right?" The teen almost eased up and laughed however when the child before him gave a dramatic sigh of exasperation.

"No, Gin-san. We need to find more partners to fight with. Two will be heroes, and the other two will be fake villains. You really need to listen sometimes," Shinpachi huffed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez, for a five-year old, you're as nagging as an overbearing mother, Shinpachi." Ignoring said boy's rather childish correction of his age, Gintoki casually scoped the crowd of students for any group that had the potential to at least give him a fun fight. He had only been searching for a few minutes before he felt a light tackle to his side.

"You asshole! You left me the other night to finish cleaning the dorms!" Satou's voice rose very slightly in anger. Gintoki gave him a stare that clearly portrayed the expression of an idiot that wasn't listening.

_'Who is this guy again? … Big lips? No, baker guy? He was the Sugar Hulk man, right? Boy? No, no, he's far too big to consider him a simple boy. A boy would be scrappier and have eyes above eyes. Like Shinpachi. Hey, he gave me cake that one time, didn't he? Huh, now that I think about it, I've gotten hungry. Those stupid brats hardly gave me enough time to eat breakfast with that crazy ass stunt they pulled before. Ah, my blood sugar levels are failing me again...'_

"Hey, do you have more cake for me?" The silver-haired teenager distractedly muttered aloud, interrupting the other.

"And then, because of you, there was even this one nasty- what?" Satou rose an eyebrow at the other's sudden question.

"You're Sugar... aren't you?" Gintoki tilted his head to the side a bit as he said this, "Look, my class has a partner assignment thing going on and I'm kind of about to either puke or black out, so I'll need somebody to watch a half of these brats while I try to speed-run this competition."

He lifted the still-sleeping Kagura and handed it to the baffled Satou.

"Think you can handle that? Thanks."

And with that, Gintoki dashed away with Shinpachi following after, leaving Satou to dazedly stare after him while holding the now wakening redheaded girl.

"... Hey, WAIT A MINUTE-!"

* * *

"Did we lose him, Shinpachi?" Gintoki panted out. They had both ignored the calls of the teacher and had escaped to some random side warehouse. "Damn, Shoyo's going to _kill_ me when he hears about me skipping out on the practical lesson, of all things."

The older teen glanced down at the other half of the brats to find the glasses-wearing boy now sitting with his head bowed as though he was sulking.

"What's with you now? Don't tell me you're sick already, brat."

Shinpachi stayed silent for a few seconds before he let out a mumble. Just a bit curious, Gintoki asked the boy to repeat himself.

"... I wanted to practice in the class with All Might, Gin-san. You also left Kagura-chan to destroy the place and wreck our cover..."

Blinking, Gintoki gave a moody huff, "I never said you had to run away with me when that sugar kid came over to bug me, you know."

Shinpachi took a moment to pout before standing up with a sigh and a shake of his head, "Whatever. So what happens now, Gin-san?"

"Now, we try as much as we darned can to not get caught by the teachers and retrieve Kagura," Gintoki shuddered, "Especially Shouyo-sensei. Got it?"

His answer was a nod from the younger male. The teen repeated the gesture himself before standing up.

"O-kay. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Next thing that Shinpachi knew, the silver-haired teen had doubled over a trash bin vomiting out the snacks he had snuck during the earlier classes. Accompanied by horrid groans, the sight and smell caused for the younger feeling compelled to follow the elder's lead.

"Ulp. Are yo- are you okay, Gin-san?" The boy gagged, "Ugh, it stinks..."

The other didn't answer, for obvious reasons. Gintoki's process of emptying his stomach continued even after there was nothing else to push up. By the time he finished, his hands were shakily gripping the rim of the trash bin like a lifeline, before he turned back to Shinpachi and began staggering over.

"Gin-sa-!?"

Shinpachi stared in horror as he watched his companion collapse in front of him. Calling out his name a few times, the child frantically ran out of their hiding place and started calling out for help.

"What's wrong, boy?"

His head whipped up to the owner of the voice. A man with long hair had his hands on his knees with a smile in front of him. The younger fumbled for a moment.

"I-! You- Um... Gin-san is hurt!" He blurted out. The features of the other man slackened a bit in surprise for a moment, before hardening.

"Will you bring me to this... Gin-san?" He asked.

Shinpachi hesitated for a second and nodded, rushing back to the warehouse with the man following after.

By the time they had caught sight of the limp teen, the long-haired man ran ahead of the glasses kid and knelt to carefully flip the older child over.

"Hypo..." The eldest in the room turned back to Shinpachi, "Go to the nurse's office and tell Shuzenji-san that Shoyo-sensei requires one of her patient beds! Quick!"

The child had very little time for reluctance, he knew, so he simply nodded and dashed in the direction of the main school building.

* * *

Ignoring the looks and whispers pointed at him as he ran, Shinpachi quickly made his way to the infirmary, his head muddled with thoughts.

 _'Shoyo-sensei? I've heard that name before...'_ The sight of his destination interrupted his wonderings. Barging in, the boy ran up to the surprised nurse.

"Oh my, I didn't know the school accepted students so young now. What do you need, dear?" The older woman smiled.

"Um- ***puff*** Shoyo-sensei needs a patient bed!" He panted out. The other's expression turned into one in between that of an exasperated and a solemn look.

"I see. Gintoki-kun got himself hurt again so soon?" She muttered while writing something down on a slip of paper.

"Gin-san- Gin-san was fine just- just a while ago," Shinpachi gasped, on the verge of stressed tears, "Bu- but then he started throwing up and- and-"

A gentle hand warmed his shoulder, steadying him.

"Would you be a dear and help me prepare the beds, sweetie?" Shuzenji smiled comfortingly. Shinpachi stared up at her for a few seconds, before nodding with a small sniffle.

"... Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shoyo had supported his hands behind his disciple's knees and shoulders and cleaned off some of the stomach remains left on the boy's face. He couldn't carry him on his back since the teen could wake at any moment and may continue throwing up. If he did, it may just be best to hold him bridal-style to monitor Gintoki's condition.

Heaving the younger up, Shoyo started following after Shinpachi, whom must have managed to get to the infirmary by now. Along the halls, students quietly gossiped amongst themselves as they witnessed a strangely frantic scene for the second time in the last hour.

Once he found himself in front of the nurse's office, he quickly used his foot to slide the partially opened door all the way and make room for the unconscious student in his arms. As he did, the heads of both the Recovery Girl and the boy from earlier snapped up in his direction.

"Where do I put him?" Shoyo asked, stepping into the room and sliding the door shut.

"Right here, right here, dear," Shuzenji ushered the man to the bed next to her desk, "Did he have an episode of sorts earlier?"

The long-haired man nodded as he set the teen down and under the bed covers, "I believe it was because of low blood sugar this time."

The boy-wearing glasses wore an expression of confusion at this.

"But he had eaten so many sugary snacks earlier and-! Oh..." He looked down in realization.

"Before he came to the school, he had been bedridden with a bad fever. That was why we had visited the doctor and discovered Gintoki's Quirk. All of the sudden exercises and the stress of heaving earlier, accompanied by his case of low blood sugar, must have taken its toll on him," Shoyo brushed Gintoki's bangs back and out of his face, "For now, we let him rest."

"Yes, yes. But you seriously shouldn't push him like this, Shoyo-sensei! Since he's run out of energy, I can't even use my own Quirk on him, you know!" The nurse nagged to the man when they were further from the sleeping teen.

"I know, Shuzenji-san. We should take this as a good opportunity to let him have a true deep sleep for once," the long-haired man smiled as the elder woman sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, by the way," Shoyo glanced back at the young boy sitting at the foot of the silver-haired child's bed, "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I am Yoshida Shoyo-sensei. I teach the upperclassmen here. May I ask to know your name, boy?"

The glasses kid openly stared in surprise for a moment before straightening his back. "I- my name is Shimura Shinpachi, sir!" Was his stiff reply.

"Nice to meet you then, Shimura-kun," Shoyo chuckled, "I see you've already gotten rather attached to Gintoki-kun, haven't you?"

"I- uh, You can call me Shinpachi, sir, and yes. He's been nice to me and my sister since he found us," Shinpachi sheepishly admitted, "Are you Gin-san's dad?"

Shoyo's eyes widened for a moment, and he smiled at the other, "Yes, I am. Did he tell you about me, Shinpachi-kun?"

"Not really, but he did say that his dad was the one who got him here and that you would be really scary if you found out that he was keeping me and my sister a secret from you..." The boy drifted off when he noticed the change in atmosphere around the man.

"Oh? Did he now?"

Whatever Shoyo had been planning to say or do was interrupted when the door burst open to reveal a worried-looking All Might holding a horribly bruised Midoriya.

"Shu-" the Hero stopped when he saw the other occupants in the room.

Shuzenji, on the other hand, paid them no attention in favour of taking the boy with purple limbs from All Might.

"You two are too reckless, you know that? One of these days, Midoriya-kun will have too big of an injury where even I won't be able to kiss it better!" The nurse scolded as she placed the other teen on top of the bed beside Gintoki's, "Such reckless adults looking after equally reckless children. You lot ought to feel ashamed!"

"Sorry," All Might muttered, before spotting Gintoki unconscious on the next bed, "Eh? What happened to young Sakata-kun there, Shoyo-sensei?"

"He underestimated his condition again. I'm assuming the same happened to Midoriya-kun?" Shoyo inquired with a sympathetic smile.

All Might sighed, "Indeed. I feel like he's close to getting the hang of his Quirk, but it's only baby steps at the moment. I just hope he'll be ready when the time to fight comes."

"I'm sure we all do," Shoyo stood up and walked over to the door to leave, but turned back to the nurse that was currently tending to the wounds of Midoriya, "I still have duties to perform, so I thank you for watching my son, Shuzenji-san."

"Any time, dear," the other replied. With that, he left.

"Is Midoriya-san your son too, All Might-sensei?" Shinpachi asked.

Said hero jolted in surprise from the sudden question, "Oh! Little Shinpachi-kun, I didn't see you there!" The man composed himself, "And no, no. Young Midoriya isn't, but I'm- uh- teaching him how to properly use his Quirk."

"Oh, I see." As though remembering something, Shinpachi quickly added, "Would you do the same for Gin-san, sir?"

Misinterpreting the question to be an accusation of sorts, All Might confidently responded, "I'd do the same for any student of mine, Shinpachi-kun!"

Hearing this, Shinpachi seemed to sigh in relief, "Thank goodness. Gin-san was telling us earlier that he doesn't quite know what his Quirk is, but he knows he has one, you see. He knows the name of it, but he won't tell us, so I was wondering if you could help us with figuring out his Quirk, sir. When are you available?"

All Might froze in realization. Crap, did he just accept to something else identity-threatening just now?

"... I am always free before and after class, Shinpachi-kun!" Was his immediate panicked response.

The boy's features brightened, and it was at that moment All Might knew there was no going back from this fudge up, "That's great! I'll be sure to tell Gin-san when he's better! He'll appreciate your help, sensei."

On the outside, All Might let out a totally masculine laugh in response to the child, but on the inside, he screamed apologies to absolutely nobody in particular.

"Sa-ka-ta-kun~."

Shinpachi looked to the door where the menacing tone had come from. Walking up to it, he saw the sugar guy with a grudging expression on his dishevelled face while carrying a sleeping Kagura. As soon as he caught sight of Shinpachi though, his face slackened in slight curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, you're Shinpachi-kun, right? Where's Saka-" He opened the door to see the unconscious form of the teenager he had been looking for. Seeming to completely forget about his vengeful feelings earlier, Satou quickly walked up to the other's bed.

"I know that Midoriya-kun is always here because of his Quirk's apparent backlash, but why is silver hair here? What happened?" The cake guy asked.

"Gin-san's dad said it was because of low blood sugar and exhaustion. He should be better when he wakes up and gets something in his tummy. Mostly if it's something sweet though," Shinpachi answered, reclaiming his spot on the foot of Gintoki's bed and swinging his feet. The other two patient and guest remained in their own space behind a curtain, whispering amongst themselves as the nurse discussed various medical issues concerning Midoriya.

"Ah. Okay, well," Satou gave Kagura to the other boy and sheepishly scratched his neck, "I hope he gets well soon then."

"Thank you, Satou-san," Shinpachi grinned gratefully as he propped the sleeping redhead on his lap. Satou left then.

"Amanto…"

Shinpachi immediately turned his attention to the supposedly unconscious teen beside him.

_'He's still asleep. Is he dreaming?'_

"Amanto… Zura…"

Katsura? Before Shinpachi could ponder over the muttered words, the girl in front of him began to shift. Fearing she might start crying and wake the silver-haired teen, Shinpachi covered her ears with his hands and hummed a tune into the toddler's arm.

"Fi... SHOYO-SENSEI!"

Bam. It took more time to think that for Shinpachi than it took for Gintoki to abruptly rise to a sitting position, sweating and all disoriented.

"Er, Gin-san, are you alright?" Shinpachi spoke in a timid voice, feeling as though Gintoki was still mostly asleep.

Said teen was wide-eyed and trying to catch his breath beside him. Slowly, he turned to the younger boy with processing eyes.

"Gintoki! I heard from Shoyo-sensei that you ended up collapsing again, so I totally brought some strawberry mil-"

All eyes - even the three pairs from behind the other curtain - turned to the new intruder. Katsura's expression was blank as he relentlessly returned their gaze. Then, as though his entrance wasn't all that awkward and lousily timed, the wig dug through the plastic bag he was holding and set a pink box on the nurse's desk beside Gintoki, whom was staring up at him with an equally flabbergasted expression from having such a rude wake-up call.

Katsura silently poked a white bendy straw through the pink box and set down another box of strawberry biscuit sticks. After nodding once to Gintoki through a code only he himself really seems to know, the black-haired teen walked back to the door of the infirmary and left without the utterance of another word. 

The awkward silence remained throughout the room even after Katsura had left, as Gintoki was stuck still processing the events that had just transpired, and everybody else was trying to forget said events had ever happened.

"Um," a now attentive Midoriya started, "I guess Katsura-san left you some sugary snacks to replenish your energy, huh, Sakata-san?"

Gintoki only nodded in response to that as he began munching on one of the biscuit snacks, mumbling to himself.

"That idiot Zura."


End file.
